


Dodgy Dancing

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pining Sherlock, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, bad dancing, meddling Mary, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>potterlockianegalitarian928 on tumblr said: Wedding K-T</p><p>Molly dances badly and Sherlock pouts until Mary does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodgy Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConsultingRavenclaw928](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingRavenclaw928/gifts).



> All right... this one's more upbeat than the last one. Big thanks to MizJoely betaing this for me. And thanks go to MrsMCrieff for her... suggestion. Also thanking VonPeeps for help with the title! (It takes a village, yo!)
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!~Lil~

* * *

_Good God! Molly Hooper might just be the worst dancer in the known universe_ , Sherlock thought as he stood near the wall and watched the pathologist attempt some kind of... _dance move?_ Could he call it that? The smile was on his lips before he could stop it. Yes, she was horrible, but she also managed to look incredibly adorable... somehow. Argh! He felt a horrible sense of déjà vu as he, once again, watched Molly dancing at wedding with some ungainly lad. The fact that she was unattached this time lessened his torment a fraction, but not enough to count.

She was wearing a light blue knee length sun dress and kitten heals. No ridiculous bow this time to impede her golden brown hair, it simply flowed over her shoulders looking silky and soft. _She'd look lovely in white or maybe cream.._. He shook his head and took another drink of scotch. _Damn weddings!_

Today he had witnessed the wedding of Gage (or was it Garret?) Lestrade to none other than Sally Donovan. _No accounting for taste_ , he thought as he glanced at the bride and groom quickly before his eyes found the petite brunette once again. She was laughing and... _what's she trying to do exactly? Is she unwell?_

"If you think you can do better, why don't you go show her how it's done?" Mary Watson said as she suddenly appeared in Sherlock's peripheral vision.

"I've no idea to what you are referring," Sherlock said as he found something else to look at. _Oh yes, Mrs. Hudson's hitting on the head chef. How... predictable._

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been standing over here all night watching Molly Hooper like you're either her grumpy body guard or her creepy stalker. I can't decide if it's cute or tragic." She took a drink of her wine.

Sherlock glanced down at his best friend's wife. "Perhaps you should call it a night, Mrs. Watson. It seems that you've had one too many."

She laughed. "You're funny. Don't give me that look, you are." She took another drink. "Listen." She leaned in closer to him. "I _deduce_ that you've been pining after the lovely Miss Hooper since you came back from your mission."

Sherlock eyed her suspiciously.

"I can observe too, Mr. Holmes. You know I'm quite good at it. I've had to be. I would have called you on it at my own wedding but I was too distracted with my gorgeous husband, the near murder and then finding out that I was pregnant. It was a busy day. I don't get many chances to watch the two of you, but when I do it's like some horrible 80's rom-com. Just go dance with her or better yet, grab her up and kiss her breathless."

"I'm sorry, Mary, but I believe you're confusing me with Dirk Bogarde."

"My God Sherlock! When was the last time you watched a film?"

He thought for a moment but was interrupted by Mary once again.

"Never mind. Molly loves the cinema, so that'll soon be rectified." She grabbed his drink out of his hand. "Go ask her to dance, quick before that new hot detective asks her. He's been eyeing her all night."

Yes, he'd seen the fair-haired interloper watching Molly throughout the evening. It was disgusting. It was depraved. It was... _oh, exactly what I've been doing_ , he realised. With a push on his back from the slightly inebriated Mrs. Watson, he found himself walking towards Molly and her horrific dancing. He glanced at the 'hot young detective', as Mary had called him, giving a him cocky grin. Then he was suddenly standing next to his pathologist trying to decide how to proceed. She made some sort of jerky move and turned toward him.

"Oh Sherlock, what are you doing? I thought you were going to skulk in the shadows all night." She smiled brightly.

"Well, I couldn't let you keep embarrassing yourself."

"Ha! You're just jealous of all my rhythm!" She winked.

"I can assure you that's not the case."

"Did you give up your spot just to come and insult me, or do you plan to dance?" she challenged.

He looked around the dance floor. "Not really my kind of music."

"I don't think they'll be playing Bach anytime soon." She turned her back on him and wiggled her hips once again.

Sherlock had had enough. He grabbed her hand and led her off of the dance floor and out the exit.

"Damnit Sherlock! I was gettin' my grove on!" she complained, pulling her hand from his.

"You'll need dance lessons before our wedding, I can tell you that!" he blurted.

"Oh, you think so?"

"Yes! For God's sake, Molly! I've seen better dancing at a care home!"

Molly started laughing so hard she nearly stumbled. Luckily Sherlock caught her and helped her to a marble bench where she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"What is so funny?"

"You just insulted me while simultaneously insinuating that we'd be married, you idiot!"

Her laughter continued as Sherlock tried to recall what he'd just said. "Oh, I did... didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." She wiped tears away and started to regain her composure. "And just so you know, I _can_ dance. But I prefer to enjoy myself, cut loose a bit." She stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his chest. "You should try it every once in a while... you might like it."

"I-I can cut loose," he scoffed, or tried to. The stuttering didn't help his cause.

"Reeeeally?" She looped her arms around his neck. "Show me."

"Show you what?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Show me what my future husband's like when he lets go of his buttoned up persona." She pushed up on her tip toes and kissed his neck.

Back inside the reception a small group of people had gathered around the exit door and were watching the spectacle.

"I'm gonna puke!" Sally Lestrade née Donovan said.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna have to lock them in a cell," her new husband commented before grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

Mrs. Hudson giggled. "I think it's adorable."

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" John asked his grinning wife.

"Oh stop it! Everything isn't a conspiracy." She grabbed his face and kissed him. "Come on, let's leave them to it. You too Mrs. Hudson. You were making some progress with that chef."

The older woman looked at Mary. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I see your point." Then she turned back to the kissing couple. "Oh, my, they definitely need some privacy."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! ~Lil~


End file.
